Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a water jug attachment and, more particularly, the invention relates to water jug attachment making multi-gallon water jugs easier to handle and use without undue strain or water spillage.
Description of the Prior Art
Along with food, shelter, and warmth, water is one the necessities for human life. In localities where the water-quality is suspect, many people rely upon bottled water or upon water coolers, or multi-gallon jerrican or “fort-pak”-style plastic dispensers: essentially rectangular box-like jugs equipped with a handle, and a spout or spigot, and designed to be laid on a tabletop, refrigerator, or counter, with the spout or spigot protruding over the edge. Now, while the water-jugs described above are essential items to every household, they also present something of a problem in their actual use: they are heavy, awkward, and cumbersome, and as the volume drops in the jug, the user must lift the rear of the jug to tilt it forward while also attempting to manage the spigot and the cup, pot, or other vessel he or she is attempting to fill with water. Easy enough to do with two pairs of hands, perhaps, but nearly impossible to do on one's own and likely to result in spillage, wasted water, and frustration.